New friends and new enemies
by A.o.A
Summary: New enemies plan to destroy ter a period of peace,the shinigami are forced to make hard decision. New characters and a twisted idea.OC/Kurotsuchi M.
1. Chapter 1

After Aizen's defeat, Captain Kyoraku had to take measures to fill the empty seats of the 3rd,4th and 9th Division and s new recruiting campaign to replace the shinigami that died or that are still unable to protect Seiretei due to their serious injuries.

Captain Kyoraku sat in his office thinking of all that had happened and his current problem, on his desk there was a pile of paperwork with the names of the possible futher captains and the shinigami that have graduated Shin'o Academy with earlier because of their exceptional raised his sight to the sakura flowers when the door opened.

"Allready daydreaming,Taichou!"Nanao frowned at Kyoraku.

"A..Nanao-chan ,how are doing?"

"You have lots of responsabilities and instead of examining the new recruits you're wasting precious time."

"I've read the recommandations and I agree with all of them."

"Kagura Fujimto,Shina Miharu and Kano Hoshino passed their tests .Would you like to examinate their personalities just in case…"

"Nanao-chan,I've seen their psychological tests and beside Shina Miharu who has a difficult personality I think the three of them will be great Captains."

"Should I send word to the other Captains?"

"No,I'll introduce them during the next meeting.I've seen that we succeed so far to fill a third of the empty job,Nanao-chan!"

"Is still not enough."and annoyed by his attitude she rushed outside.

During the Captains meeting

The Captains waited for Captain Commander Kyoraku to start the was extremely cheerful that day, so they assumed that he had some good news.

"I have great news today,we succeeded to replace the vacant seats."said Kyoraku smilling.

"All of them?"asked Soi Fong astonished.

"All of -chan send them in."

The doors opened and the three Captains was an awkard silence in the room and the Captains were staring at their new broke the silence :

"Kagura Fujimoto,the new Captain of 3rd Division."

She was a short woman with red hair and a bang above her round appereance was pleasant quite childish and she wore the standart shinigami uniform with a long sleeved haori.

"Shina Miharu,the new Captain of the 4th Division."

Compared to Kagura ,she was the was attractive, tall and had a black wavy hair with a left side bang and she wore long black gloves with a black kimono with short large sleeves stopping at the elbow,the same as her haori,and her kimono stopped at 20 cm above her ankles,revealing her high heeled black boots that got possible to her attitude was full of confidence and somehow threatening.

"And Kano Hoshino,the new Captain of the 9th Division."

Kano was tall and muscular with brown hair that got until his shoulders and black shinigami uniform and haori were sleeveless and his top was widely opened showing the bandages that covered his hands were covered with bandages,but from his face expressions you could tell he has a funny and warm personality.

"I heard that the recruitment for new shinigami goes well,before you could go I would like to have a private word with Kano Hoshino and Kagura Fujimoto."

All the Captains left the room,only Kano and Kagura remained to hear what the Captain Commander had to say to them.

"So you have worked togheter before,if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes we have completed 3 missions in the human world togheter."answered Kagura puzzeled.

"There are some disturbances in the Forest of Death,some rumors ,nothing important.I would like your Divisions to investigate what is happening outside the walls of the know just to be sure everything is allright."

"We look into it,isn't right Kagura-chan?asked Kano relaxed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me like that!And I won't the whole work for you so you'd better do something or you'll get in trouble."

"Fine…fine…don't be so mad about Taichou,would you like to get a drink sometimes?"

"What?Of course,I'll bring Ukitake along ,but I hope you can keep up with me"then the two men laughed loudly.

"Two ,if you are not busy there are other matters that require your attention or at least your presence."

"Ahh…Nanao-chan !I coming…"

 **Meanwhile in the barracks of the 4** **th** **Division**

Everyone was anxious to meet their new Captain, noone except Isane knew who and what their Captain look front of the barracks the whole Division gathered to welcome the new Captain.

Yasochika Iemura was writing in his diary as usual,but this was an unsual situation to important to not be mentioned: _"Oh Captain Unohana,you will always remain in our hearts and memories as the best Taichou of the 4_ _th_ _Division,so kind,so gentle and sooo terrifying will defend our honor,who will inspire dignity in front of the mosters and idiots from if the next Taichou can't match my handsomeness…"_

Voices began to scream "The Captain is coming",but stopped the moment when they saw their was amazed,the silence was broke by the Captain:

"So this Division 4…"she sighed and she continued "My name is Shina Miharu and I've been promoted from the 1st Division to be your we all know our Squad is looked down by the other Division as being weak and 4 is weak and sometimes a joke,but I intent to change now on there will three main groups that will train every week in Hakuda and Hoho and in the first 9 weeks you will be training with me after that you will have to practice this time you'll also improve your medical skills,study and practice hard because in 3 weeks there will be an exam to test your WILL NO MISTAKES! If fail a both medical and physical practice,you'll better start looking for another Squad that accepts rejects. Dismiss!"

Iemura was paralysed " _She is insane,a mad monster…I'm so screwed."_

There were some who were scared of the idea of being forced to leave the Squad,but there were also some that were thrilled by idea of becoming stronger,of being able to kick Squad 11's butt.

Shina entered in her office along Isane Kotetsu and started to look around and move her things in.

"Isane hand me the files of our currents patients.I don't doubt your abilities as a lieutenant,but I would like you , Yasochika Iemura and Hanatoru Yamada to train with me every Sunday."

"Why Hanatoru?"she was too scare to ask something else.

"I've seen his reports and I was informed of how easily he was injuried everytime he was in the may not understand,but everytime when someone from our Division gets hurt he can no longer complete his duties."

"Understood…"

 **At the next Captains meeting(2 weeks later)**

The Captains were wondering what dangerous problem needs their attention so shortly after the last meeting.

Caiptain Kyoraku started: "Two weeks ago I asked Captains Fujimoto and Hoshino to investigate the dissapearences around the Forest of Death,there have been rumors about weird monsters.I think I'll them to explain you Fujimoto.."

"Our Squad tracked one of _these monster_ and then was searching team disappeared for three days and when we found them yesterday,they were in a horrifying state their bodies looked like not know what might have attacked them."

"This is very concerning and can't just assume it was just a Division 3,5,6 and 9 will scatter outside the city,but not to far to guard the gates and population from 12 and 4 will take a look at those bodies and the rest stay in your guard for anything."

Captain Kurotsuchi was annoyed at having to share his laboratory with the clumsy idiots from Division 4.

"Captain Kyoraku,I can handle on my own with those is no need to interrupt Division 4 from their _extremely important work_."

"I know that you can do it on your own,but we don't have time and a second opinion is always will finish faster with some assistance from Captain meeting is over thank for your presence."


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kurotsuchi kept having the feeling that he knew Captain Miharu,her face and body were familiar to he looked at someone he could see in a blink of an eye every single flaw they had and Miharu's body had some minors flaw probably from battles and training, but it was clear that it wasn't like that from the benning.

"Captain Miharu,you seem familiar to me,have we met before?"

"No,I think not.I had worked in 1st Division until my promotion as a Captain."

Mayuri thought that he couldn't be wrong and because this idea had no solution he decided to ignore it and think at more important matters.

"I will come tomorrow at your lab to examine the bodies.I hope there is no problem in that"

"Fine,I will start dissecting them 5 a.m. so don't be late."

"Understood."

"Captain are sure you don,t mind working with Captain Kurotsuchi?He is a horrible man and he won't let you do anything in his alb."Isane was concerned about her Captain, even though she was a scary person too she thought more about the reaction her Captain might have tomorrow.

"Isane, I'll be fine."

"Hey,Shina-chan,would you like to come at a party?"shouted Captain Kyoraku.

"Who told you can call me like that?Just Shina or Captain Miharu."

"Sorry,I didn't know what do you say about the party?All the captains are coming and there is a good opportunity to know the new captains."

"Fine,I will be there."

"Good the party starts at 9 a.m. in the gardens of the 13th Division.O,and don't forget to bring also your squad."

"Let's go, Isane!Tomorrow we have two appoiments."

Miharu worked late in the night in her chambers ,she was trying to invent new Kido incantations since she was a member of Squad the idea had deeper roots, because while she was in the Academy she her younger sister,then one by one all of family members passed away leaving her was too weak to do something,she was in the top of the most useless students of the Academy.

The pain helped her to become stronger and in time it became harder and harder to bear until it became a torment even madness. " _She had be stronger_ "this was her main concern.

This night was to be one her usual _anger issues_ ,every time it started with something that annoyed to the problem appeared, one of her formulas wasn't correct she knew it,but she couldn't put her finger on t was the a strong migraine then pure anger that needed to be realized somehow. In the 30 minutes the whole room was a mess: the mirror was broken,her boots and kimono got on the wardrobe or her desk,the floor was filled with papers and now she was sitting on the floor with nothing but a short silk dress with her hand in her hair crying.

In order to recover she light up some herbs to help her 's been a while since she started to use them and two years since she has been addicted to drugs not only were making her fall asleep,but they were also clearing her head and so the ideas started to pop took a piece from the broken mirror and started to carve the ideas in the floor until it was morning.

Then, as usual she spent 1 hour in the bathroom fixing her makeup and dressing up for work.

The day nearly passed normally healing the injured and nobody observed any change in her behavior.

At 4:30 she prepared to leave to Squad 12 even though it was at a stone's throw she hates to be late.

 **In the lab**

In spite of that fact that the lab was both scary and amazing she didn't show it.

Captain Kurotsuchi extracted a strange looking stone from the could tell from his face that he was thrilled by the discovery he just made.

"These bodies look like something absorbed their reiatsu and life force.I never saw anything like this."added Miharu.

"Tch,of course they were drained of their life force and a child would notice that only by seeing the bodies."

Miharu was so furious at this remark that a scary amount of black reiatsu covered her body and with a glare she responded in the same tone:

"Ironic to be told this by someone whose is known to fail at his experiments."

"WHAT?!I FAIL!"Mayuri clenched his teeth "These are all lies.I don't know where you could've heard this idiotic rumors."

"Ahmm"Miharu raised her eyebrow "So you say that your experiments _always_ get a good result without any mutation suffered or the death of the subject."

"Big words coming from someone who had a surgical intervention done by me."

Miharu was stunned and tried to calm herself to bring a better argument.

"Yeah,you thought I wouldn't recognize my own work.I don't remember when and how you used to look before,but noone couldn't have done a better work on your skin."

"Ya….you …..you think…."she was angry that she couldn't think or stay in that place "This isn't over.I'll be back tomorrow to settle this thing."

And then she hurried to get out and stopped after she passed two building from Division 12.

Mayuri planned to watch her on the monitors ,but Nemu informed him that they had to go Kyoraku's party.

During their fight they didn't notice that the has cracked and something has gotten out of there.

The party began and Shina was still hounting on the streets near Squad 4 and 12,absorbed in her thoughts she didn't sensed that she was turned around because her instincts told her something was wrong and that's when it jumped on her leaving her unconscious.

"Captain,are you allright?"souted some members of Squad 4 followed by by some of the 11th.

"Don't touch her!Look at that thing!"shouted a another one.

Shina opened her eyes and whispered:

"Harvest,Chain of Death!(shūkaku,Shi no rensa!)" and zanpakutō transformed in a big scythe.

She raised her scythe and with a incredible speed killed all of them at was covered in blood when she saw a witness that started to run through the streets screaming for help. His luck changed as he stumbled upon Zaraki Kenpachi and his lieutenant Ikkaku Madarame.

"Hey,you look where are going!"said Ikkaku.

"What's with him?"thought Kenpachi bored.

The shinigami tried to recover from the shock and told them that Captain Miharu lost her minds and killed a group of he was telling them from the corner of the street Shina appeared dragging her scythe. Kenpachi looked at her green weird eyes and at the four creatures on her chest,neck and looked like some mutant octopus-starfish.

" _This should be fun_ "thought Kenpachi pulling his sword.

She came with the same incredible speed,their weapons clashed and Kenpachi hit herwith his left fist sending her in the wall.

"She is not that strong."he told Ikkaku.

"Captain,behind you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile at the party**

Everyone was drinking and having fun. Kyoraku was drinking with Ukitake and ,Matsumoto and Nanao were sitting at the other side of the table.

"This reiatsu it seems that Kenpachi has found another party."said Kyoraku to Ukitake.

"Is not the only reiatsu that I feel ,there is another one, probably his opponent."added Komamura.

"Look at Ikkaku he is extremely bruised.I guess he picked the wrong fight."noticed Matsumoto.

Ikkaku was so exhausted and hurried to the 2 tables were Captain were sitting with their lieutenants.

"What's wrong Madarame?"asked Toshiro.

"Ken…"he could barely breath "Captain Zaraki and Miharu have gone first it was just Miha…but Capt Zaraki tried to stop her….and now they are killing shinigami." "What?"Asked Komamura stunned.

The gate crushed stopping the party and Kenpachi entered having on his have the same creepy the wall was Shina holding her scythe and waiting a movement from the shinigami. Kenpachi was the first to attack,he swung his sword cutting every shinigami that was on his way until Komamura,Kano and Toshiro confronted him used his bankai to bait Zaraki and then Toshiro froze was too strong to be stopped by the ice,but Kano had a monstrous power as well and he could keep Zaraki busy until the others think of a way to take him down.

Byakuya tried an sneak attack on Shina as Soi Fong distracted her,but she dodge it called her zanpakutō and the other side of her scythe transformed into a violet chain that caught Soi Fong and absorbed her power leaving her kept distracting her so that Kyoraku and Ukitake combine their pierced her in the shoulder with his sword when he was attacked by a another chain coming from Shina zanpakutō.By the time he avoided the chains number multiplied to 12. Kagura and Ukitake remained in their guard thinking of plan,while Kurotsuchi was simply enjoying the show. Shina was preparing to deliver a deatly kick to Soi Fong when surprisingly Zaraki punched her in a wall. He was holding in his other hand the squeezed monster.

"Captain Zaraki?!"Ukitake and Kagura couldn't believed what happened.

"Oh!So after all idiots don't have any use!They can't even be mind control."exclaimed Kurotsuchi disappointed.

Shina's scythe clashed Zaraki's sword one again.

"You are tough!"Zaraki grinned.

Before she could make another move Shina collapsed on the ground and started to have con parasites left her body crawling on the ground they died mysteriously. Her body was burned where the parasites have been and she was still having convulsion.

"Very interesting!"grinned Kurotsuchi.

 **In the barracks of Division 12**

Shina awaked with a powerful headache then she realized that she couldn't move her also figured out that she was in Division 12 by only looking at the room.

The door opened and Captain Kurotsuchi,Kyoraku and Fujimoto entered.

"You look good,Captain Miharu."started Shinas milling.

"You know you were quite a good to see that you are all well."added Kyoraku.

"What happened?"asked Shina.

"You got a parasite that took over you and then you infected Zaraki and the two of you fought with the other 's why I like to _work alone in my lab._ " Kurotsuchi raised his voice and turned to Kyoraku when he said this.

"I can't move and feel like head is going to can't I move my body?"

"Because that thing nearly absorbed all of your life more it absorbed the more power it gave to kill or infect others."

"And how did you stopped it?"

" blood poison it when it tried to kill you or better said the drugs in your blood."

"Are you sick,Captain Miharu?Is that why are taking those drugs?"Captain Fujimoto looked concerned.

"No!I just couldn't sleep a night before that and I took some herbs."

"Oh,then if you are allright we'll leave you to rest. Goodbye Shina-chan!"waved Kyoraku and then left with Fujimoto.

"Shina, just Shina!"

"I took the liberty to heal your injuries with my equipment,there is no scar left on your bady and no impurities in blood."

"And I'm still alive?Wow that's a miracle."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH!You still dare to mock me…"snarled Kurotsuchi.

"Well whatever you did it didn't work well.I can't move."

"Because you are stupid and you drugged yourself for years and didn't sleep at all."This time he shouted and was quite scary in that moment.

"And you still claim is my fault,instead you should be grateful for fixing your body for free.I told before that I knew that I also fixed in the past,but I couldn't find your name in the register,actually I couldn't find anywhere."

"Fine you want the truth you'll have years ago I came to you to heal my burned skin,but as you did now you thought to fix my that I not grateful,but I was skeptical that you are going to do it wright as I am I left and changed my identity after a few years because I wasn't proud of what I had done during those ?"

"So you are that girl Rini."

"You remember me?"

"How couldn't I?You were my first patient and the first who insulted,laughed and mocked me."

"Ya!You are exaggerating I said the I doubt your abilities because of the rumors I had heard about your not so perfect medicine."

"I TOLD YOU NOT MOCK ME!If you aren't happy with the changes I can always take them for your knowledge I hadn't changed all."

"I don't know what are talking about."

"You are such an idiot!You don't even recognize the only thing left from your body."

"…mh?!"

"Your hands are perfect as they are."

He came near her and took one her hands and lifted it so that she could see it too.

"See the bone structure is elegant and well proportioned and your skin is soft and shiny."

Shina felt a weird feeling for the first time and when he touched her skin her blood started to saw her reaction retreated his hand and then left saying that he had to return to his work.


End file.
